Guilty Concions
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Sequel to: Bear Family. Elinor has to reveal to her husband a secret she's kept from him. Even if it could mean the end of her relationship?


Guilty Conscious

Quanktumspirit scrunching own nose at this: "Well... you guys asked for a 'sequel'... well this is all I can come up with for now. But I won't focus on the Bear Family this time, but the humans."

Intro: After Merida has turned her brothers, half-sister and mother back human everyone thinks they can live a normal and happy life. However, the Queen has some serious talking to do with her husband, something that can make or break their relationship.

Queen Elinor X King Fergus pairing, with a talk about: Elinor X Mor'du.

* * *

Everything was back to normal, or as normal as can be. The doctors of the castle have checked Queen Elinor over and her 4 children, 3 sons and a daughter if any of them had suffered a consequence from the transformation. But they all have made it well and strong through the magic spell and were back to normal.

Queen Elinor resumed her job and seemed to have put the ordeal over being a bear behind her. She was a great mother all over again with her family and they enjoyed some lovely days.

King Fergus was so happy to have his 3 sons, daughter and wife back. And even more surprised to have now a second loving daughter called Rona in his family. Sure she looks a lot like her mother, with brown long hair and sea blue eyes, but she has just as wild spirit as Merida had.

Several weeks went by with everything being as normal as can be. However, one day, the Queen asked to talk with her husband about something very important.

As Merida, Hammish, Hubert, Harris and Rona were sure to all be playing with Merida in the courtyard, the Queen headed with her husband to their own chambers.

Both the king and queen changed into their own night robes and lay for the first time in almost a year in their marital bed. King Fergus looked across and saw his wife was muttering to herself again, and combing her hair out after unbraiding it.

 _"Oh, brother... how am I going to explain to him that I don't feel well about it any more... how could I have let myself fall so fast and quickly from grace... I betrayed my King and husband with Mor'du and we have a child to prove that I did indeed betray him. I should just better leave the castle and never come back. I'm nothing more than a-" Queen Elinor muttered and was then cut off by her husband._

"Elinor, calm down love. What's troubling you my dear? Is it about Merida's betrothal again? We promised her to find her suitor in her own time, did we not?" King Fergus asked.

Queen Elinor sighed, "It's not that dear."

She turned in her chair towards her husband, tears building up a bit and she hung her head.

"My dear... I'm just so sorry... I... I..." Queen Elinor began.

King Fergus hung his head, "I'm sorry my dear, can you speak your thoughts out louder. I didn't hear you."

Queen Elinor shook and stared seriously at her husband, "My dear. I've betrayed you... with King Mor'du... I... I mated with him and that was how we've received Princess Rona into our family. I'm... I'm just so sorry..."

"Elinor, it wasn't your fault. You only followed your 'bear instincts'. And if those instincts ask you to mate with the strongest and bravest bear in all of Scotland, then that was what you did." King Fergus explained.

"It's not that simple my dear. I betrayed you. I promised you I would only sleep with you and extend our family together... and yet... yet I've mated with Mor'du as if it was the most natural thing in this world. I allowed him to steal my heart, which is now in the other bear, and didn't once think back to you, Merida or anything revolving around being once the responsible Queen I had been." Queen Elinor explained almost on the verge of tears.

King Fergus sighed and wrapped his strong arms around Queen Elinor, she cried even harder and harder.

"Please, please my love. Don't leave me. I am truly sorry, and I promise you I will never try anything like that ever again." Elinor begged and shook.

King Fergus kissed his beloved, "My darling, please don't worry. We will make it through together. I will never stop loving you."

Queen Elinor blinked, "But how can you look the other way? I've hurt you in the worst possible way ever. And every time we have to look at princess Rona I get reminded that she isn't yours. She's forever more Mor'du's daughter and nothing will ever change this. How can you be ok with this?"

King Fergus sighed, he got up and hugged his wife to his chest. Elinor wept and cried into her husband. The king looked outside and saw their children playing together on the training grounds, Merida was currently teaching Rona how to ride her horse.

"I know I shouldn't be ok with this. Rona will forever be yours and Mor'du's baby and not my own. But Elinor, you were a bear for over a year, you've roamed these forests as a wild predator and if your instincts inside of you as a bear told you to mate with the strongest, kindest and bravest bear out there, which just so happens to be Mor'du, then you would follow through with it. And Rona was the result of your fling with him." King Fergus explained.

Before continuing; "I'm not saying I am 100% thrilled over having now a step-daughter in our family. But she is still yours and she is very beautiful. Rona will be a great Princess and when the time comes she will also be a Queen. We just have to raise our children together back as a family, no matter if she is Merida and her brothers' half-sister or not. She is still family."

Queen Elinor starred at King Fergus, those were clearly words of a wise ruler.

"Can... can you then forgive me, my love?" Elinor asked worried and hung her head.

"I know how you can make it up to me my dear. And yes, I can forgive you... a little bit." King Fergus smirked.

He picked his wife up and raced with her towards their bedroom, Queen Elinor shrieked a bit shocked over her husbands' sudden show of affections and giggled. King Fergus smirked and closed and locked their bedroom door tight.

Threw out the rest of the day he showered Elinor with so much love, compassion and desire that Elinor knew he has forgiven her. It felt wonderful having her true husband back in her arms, inside of her and loving her like before.

This adventure was true to Elinor, Rona will forever be a reminder to her that she had a thing for a wild King Bear, but her current King and husband could more than forgive her and make up for it. She was sure of it and felt completed.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Comment please."


End file.
